


The Romance of Two Partners and their Many Aliases

by Saturnbear



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: 4+1 Things, Agent Curt Mega is a sappy bitch, And like me too bud, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die like spies, No like really it's just pure fluff, Owen is tired but loves his dumbass boyfriend, Pre-Canon, This is hard to tag but it's fluffy as shit, brief mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: Curt and Owen have developed a tradition: everytime they take new identities, a joking and sappy proposal ensues. And sometimes, those proposals seem more genuine than others.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	The Romance of Two Partners and their Many Aliases

**Author's Note:**

> Me, tossing Curtwen fluff into the spies tag: this is for you spies discord!!
> 
> Shout out to my partner for the original idea for this!! Love youu!!

It had become habit, ever since Curt had first asked Owen out. Whenever the two had to take on false identities for a mission, a joking proposal would soon follow.

______

It all began on a quick espionage assignment in France. Owen had taken on the alias of Peter Lambert, a bartender that had recently moved to a small countryside town. Curt took on Martin Line, a regular at said small bar. Their objective was simple enough, they only needed to grow close to a certain bar regular, and obtain the needed information from him.

Slipping into character was the easiest part of the assignment. Owen had always enjoyed acting while on the job, and Curt was just pleased to have an excuse to have a few drinks and chat with Owen. The most fun part in both their minds, however, was balancing the line between genuine and in character. Curt had multiple times that night borderline flirted with Owen, and Owen was kind enough to flirt back. Of course, all within the characters of Peter and Martin.

It was dark and empty on the street when they finally exited the bar. Owen held an arm slung around Curt's shoulders, and Curt didn't hesitate to lean towards the touch. The mission was essentially complete, and they had no need to think of the aliases anymore. But still, neither seemed ready to let go of the odd freedom they provided.

"So, Peter-" Curt chimed. His voice clearly portrayed how tipsy he was, but he was more focused on the fictional relationship they had created. "Would you consider us a bit of a thing now?"

"Well, dear Martin, I believe we could even be more than a mere 'thing'." Owen responded. Curt laughed.

"Then humor me, won't you?" Curt said, mimicking the faux drama in Owen's voice. Owen smirked. "Let us run from here? Perhaps off to the woodlands, where we may finally…" Curt began to trail off. 

"Be free?" Owen suggested. Curt nodded.

"Perhaps marry." He added. Owen snorted, and dropped the character for a moment.

"Working in a marriage proposal, are you?" He asked.

"I just believe that Martin and uh-" Curt stammered, dropping his own character. "Peter- _Peter_ deserve a bit of a dramatic romance."

"You'd certainly know about dramatics." Owen quipped. Curt nudged him gently.

"So?" Curt asked, turning his gaze to Owen. "What would this Peter Lambert say?"

"I believe he'd agree to Martin's unfeasible plan." Owen answered.

"Is that so?" Curt giggled. "Well, I'm glad those two got a happy ending." 

"I've told you, the best stories end on a high note." Owen met Curt's eyes.

______

And eventually, their little stories continued. Every new set of aliases meant a new tale, and eventual marriage proposal to weave. After a handful of missions it had become a guessing game, wondering when and where one of the two would find the time to get on one knee, and spout some sappy monologue.

In Russia, Curt pulled Owen aside after a cheap dinner. He held his partner's hand, and proposed to Owen's newest alias, Robert Kozlov, with a downright horrendous accent. 

In Argentina, Owen tugged Curt aside mid-mission. They found their way to a janitor's closet within the facility they were sneaking into. Owen took the brief moment, as Jean-Pierre Paul, to propose to his partner's newest alias, Damarion Gill. It ended in Curt giggling so much it nearly got them found out.

In Germany, Curt had come back to their shared hotel room just drunk enough to catch Owen's attention. Their recent undercover stunt had finished earlier that day, and they both felt exhausted. Curt shuffled his way to Owen's bed, sitting himself at the foot of it. There, with a copious amount of laughter to boot, he asked Owen's recent character, Arthur Fox, to marry him.

______

The midnight cold bit through both of the agents' jackets. As many missions as they had been sent on, the Canadian winters seemed to affect Curt more every time. Owen walked a couple feet ahead as the two hastily exited the building, expensive blueprints now photographed. 

Even if picturesque snow didn't dust the streets, the energy of winter still sunk over the exhausted agents. Owen especially seemed beyond ready to finally rest once they reached their hotel. Along the walk to their room, Curt looked up from the concrete for once. His eyes met with a small, yet charming park. The trees were as empty of leaves as the streets were of people, but the couple benches and empty flower beds invoked a delightful sense of home in Curt. It was then that the idea crossed his mind. 

Curt had to walk a bit quicker to reach for Owen's hand.

"I know you're tired, but humor me for a moment, love?" Curt asked, doing his best to avoid annoying Owen further. Owen sighed, but smiled all the same, allowing Curt to lead him beside a surely freezing bench. Curt reached forward, and held both of Owen's hands in his own. Cautiously he fell to one knee. Owen just chortled.

"Oh, where to begin?" Curt started. His voice held the comedic theatrics he always used for his fake proposals, and seeing Owen smile at the use of it warmed his chest ever so slightly. "It feels like I've known you all my life, despite only knowing you for what, three years?" Owen nodded without thought. "Yeah- right." Curt noticed his own voice slipping into sounding less focused, and more genuine. He blamed the cold. "However, these past three-ish years have been if I may say, the best of my life. And as much as I'd love to wax poetic about our love and all, I think we'd both like to get out of the cold." Owen laughed and nodded. Curt took in a shivering breath. 

"So, Owen Carvour, will you marry me?"

"Curt," Owen chuckled as he always did when he caught Curt in a mistake. "You used my real name, not my alias."

Curt squeezed Owen's hands slightly, and smiled while replying.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I've hardly slept in 24 hours so I'm gonna go sleep lmao. Comments help keep me motivated, so one of those would mean a lot <3 <3


End file.
